Cry
by megami hikari
Summary: brought back home by her sister, but the enemy wants her dead or alive, but will they save her in time or will history repeat itself
1. Tears

"Why are we here," asked a man with a black hooded cloak over him, walking alongside a petite girl.  
"Because, I have to know if it is true. Even though my own mother disowned me and wanted me dead, I could never hate her. She is the one person that brought me into this world," she answered back, also wearing a silver hooded cloak.  
"Sometimes you let your emotions get the best of you Hikari," said the man.  
"Well excuse me Odin, you know that our parents perished along with our friends parents, in this battle, and we could do nothing to prevent it. My baby sister died, all because of that baka earth prince. Sometimes I wish it was me that would have killed him. He did betray her with the princess of Mars, behind her back," replied Hikari, as she walked through the ruins of the Moon Palace. "Looks so morbid here, blood everywhere. Who would want to do this and why?"  
"I am sure that we will find answers somewhere here," said Odin, he looks ahead and sees a body, "Hey Kari, look up there."  
"Oh my god, that is Serenity," she cries out loud running up to the body.  
  
~If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent~  
  
She kneels next to the body and lays her sister's head in her lap, her hood falls off her head, revealing her long silver tresses, and showing her eight-pointed star inside of a crescent moon on her forehead. She looks down at her sister, and cries.  
  
~Yeah.... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I 'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me~  
  
Odin comes up behind Hikari and stands behind her. He gently puts a hand on her head. "Hikari..."  
"Why, Odin. Why did this have to happen to her. She didn't deserve any of this. I am so sorry Sere," says Hikari as she sobs, "I should have been here, I should have gotten back here a little sooner. Maybe, just maybe you will still be here."  
Odin looks down and sees Serenity's chest move up and down, "Kari, look, she is not completely dead, she is hanging on."  
  
~If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine~  
  
"Sere, open your eyes, please. You need to wake up, you can't leave Apollo and me, we need you. You are all we have left of our family. Please, Sere open your eyes," her endless tears fall on her sister's face, "Odin, what have I done to deserve this?"  
"Kari, you have done nothing wrong, we will find out who did this. When we do, we will make sure they will pay for what they have done here today," said Odin as he kneels behind Hikari, wrapping his arms around her neck resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
~Yeah.... And you'd cry a little  
Die just a little  
and baby I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave now I'm wanting   
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me~  
  
Serenity slowly raised her hand to her sister's face, "Oh sis, please don't cry. Your to pretty to be crying. Smiling suits you better."  
"Oh, Sere. We will take you home with us. We will get you well and back on your feet in no time. Besides I know someone who is dying to see you again," she smiles.  
  
~Give it up baby  
I hear your goodbye  
Nothings goin save me  
I can see it it your eyes  
Some kind of heartache  
Darlin' give it a try  
I don't want pity  
I just want what is mine~  
  
"Kari, I don't think we are alone here," said Odin.  
"Why, what do you mean," she questioned him.  
"Look up," he replied.  
She looks up and sees nine women who looked bruised and beaten, "Oh, no, we should get out of here, those are the Senshi and the queen," said Hikari, as she stood with Serenity in her arms, "Odin, portal now."  
"Hai," replied Odin, creating a white portal behind them.  
"Come, lets go home, then you can rest Serenity," says Hikari, as she backs up into the portal.  
  
~Yeah... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that your're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me~  
  
By the time they return to the house, Serenity passed out in Hikari's arms. Odin, took Serenity from Hikari and placed her in a room, that was made up for her. Once he did that, he called for Shinigami. Hikari stood next to her sister's bed, looking down at her. Odin comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her.  
  
"She will be okay, she just used a lot of her energy, she will be good as new in a few days," he told her.  
"I know, they will all pay. By the power of the Cosmos, I will make sure who ever did this, will pay for what they have done to my family," she says as she touches her sister's face.  
"How is she," asked another man.  
"She is sleeping, Shinigami," said Odin, after he said that Hikari and him, left Shinigami with the sleeping princess.  
  
Yeah... Cry just a little for me  
  
woo ooo, could you cry a little for me  
  
yeah, yeah   
"Oh, my sweet princess. What happened to you," asked Shinigami as he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry my love, we will find out what happen, you will be safe here, you are home with family now, Hikari won't let anything happen to you. And I will not let you out of my sight." He pulls up a chair and sits next to her bed all night.  
  
Hikari stands out in front of her room, sobbing. Odin comes up to her and just holds her 


	2. Truth

* i don't own gundam wing, or sailormoon, but hikari is my own character.  
  
She stood there. She couldn't move. She felt like she was frozen, Odin left long ago, saying he was going to bed, and all she could do was stay at the door. The door to the room her sister was in. That is when it hit her, she had to go.  
  
"I must go. I have to get answers, and I have to get them now," she opened a portal and walked through it. She stepped out on the other side, hiding so know one would see her, but she stayed close enough to hear voices.  
  
"Who were they," asked a girl.  
  
"Not sure, but who they were, but they took the princess," said a man, clenching his fist.  
  
"Endy, don't worry, we will get her back. When that happens we will kill her, just like her mother," said a girl with long blond hair.   
  
"Pathetic Lunarians," said a girl with short sandy blonde hair.   
  
"Then Oz can take over the moon.," smiled a girl with long black hair.  
  
"Truely evil, my pet, truely evil," replied the man, and with that the group of people left.  
  
Hikari just stood in the shadows. Silent tears fell down her face. 'How could they kill her. Why.' She fell to her knees. "I never hated you mother, but I always did wonder why you left me with father. Why you kept me away from my own sister." The tears kept falling down.  
  
"Hikari, my dear Hikari, the reason I entrusted your care to your father is because of this reason."  
  
"Mother," turns around, "but they said they..."  
  
"They did, it was after you left. But I let them, cause I knew in my heart, you will take good care of your sister. She will need you more then ever to get her through this, she doesn't know that her friends have betrayed her. Here giver this to her," Selenity places the silver crystal in Hikari's hand, "Give this to her, she is now the ruler of the moon, when the time is ready. Please take Luna and Artemis with you, they will be of some help to you. From what I have gather, this war will be a big part of history. Hikari, remember that I do love you and your sister, very much. I will be watching over you, take care my precious daughter," said the queen as she kissed Hikari's forehead and disappeared.  
  
She looked down at the crystal. Then she looked out into space. 'This is going to have one major impact on everyone.' Hikari opens a portal and heads back home with the sleeping cats.  
  
"How am I supposed to tell her that that her so called senshi, killed our mother," said Hikari.  
  
"Who killed who, onna" asked someone, which caused Hikari to jump.  
  
"Oh, god, Aries, don't do that again. Serenity is here, I found out that most of the senshi have sided with the enemy and killed our mother," said Hikari.  
  
"So onna, you have the power, go and kill them," said Aries.  
  
"Not that simple. Actually it is, but I am going to do things differently. We need to train Sere, she needs to know everything about us. She also needs to do this, not to avenge mother, but to know that she is strong and not weak. Right now, if I know my sister, she blames herself for everything," sighed Hikari, "Goodnight Aries, get some sleep, we will discuss this more tomorrow with everyone, especially when Serenity is awake."  
  
"Goodnight Hikari," said Aries as he walked to his room.  
  
She walked down the hall to her room and quietly opened the door. She walked behind the screen and changed into short, shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. She walked to the window and looked out up to the moon. The doors of the balcony were open and a slight breeze crept in and blew her hair back. She whispered into the night 'I promise mother, Serenity will be safe'. The moonlight shined down on her and into the room. She turned around and saw Odin fast asleep on the bed. She crawled in next to him and curled up next to him.  
  
"Finally decided to come to sleep," he asked her.  
  
"Sorry about that, I had to go do something," she replied.  
  
"Well, did you find any answers on your trip," he looked at her.  
  
"How, oh never mind how you know. Yes I did find answers, but we will discuss them with everyone in the morning," yawned Hikari, "Goodnight, love."  
  
"Night love," he replied, holding her close to him.  
  
The two cats crept into Serenity's room and just looked at the sleeping princess. Then they noticed the boy, that had his head next to hers and his hand intertwined with hers. They were both asleep. The two of them slow hopped onto Serenity's bed and curled up and went to sleep. Of course this didn't go by un-noticed by the boy, he just smiled and closed his eyes again. 


End file.
